new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
008
10:11:56 PM Canto: So! you guys had just gone out onto the very temperate roof of the chapterhouse. 10:12:11 PM Canto: It's a very clear night. It *should* be freezing. But, magic. 10:12:41 PM Josie: Josie beams. 10:13:21 PM Canto: There are a bunch of people up here, all dressed to the nines. There's a four-piece ensemble providing music, and a really good spread of food. 10:13:49 PM Canto: Theo: Okay. Don't drink the wine out of the glasses with the red stems. That is not wine. 10:14:03 PM Hank: ...noted. 10:14:03 PM Josie: ... vampires. Right. 10:14:06 PM Josie: Josie makes a face. 10:14:32 PM Ella: Thanks for the warning. 10:15:03 PM Canto: Theo: Everything else is pretty fair game. 10:16:25 PM Ella: Ella eyes the bananas suspiciously. ((If there are any)) 10:16:45 PM Canto: There is all manner of fruit! Nothing with teeth, though. 10:17:50 PM Josie: ... snacks first, or dancing first? 10:17:59 PM | Edited 10:18:04 PM Hank: Aren't we here for a reason? 10:18:41 PM Canto: Theo: You're here to meet people. I assume Fortunada will be along shortly with the gladhanding. 10:19:44 PM Josie: Well in the meantime we can get snacks, can't we? 10:21:56 PM Hank: Drinks, at least, I hope. 10:23:07 PM Canto: Theo: Of course. Bar's over there. 10:23:46 PM Josie: Josie eyes Hank. 10:23:57 PM Hank: Problem, Doc? 10:24:28 PM Josie: No, no. Go ahead. 10:24:55 PM Hank: Would you like a drink? 10:25:07 PM Hank: Or you, Miss Burke? 10:25:22 PM Josie: Yes. 10:25:45 PM Ella: I'm good. Thanks for asking, though. 10:26:47 PM Josie: Whatever you're having. 10:26:47 PM Hank: Hank nods at Ella. "What's your preference, Doc?" 10:26:55 PM Josie: ... as long as you don't drink blood. 10:27:53 PM Hank: Hank raises an eyebrow, but shrugs and heads to the bar. 10:29:48 PM Canto: You are intercepted halfway there by a very, very handsome man! He has hair so blonde it might as well be white, and he's *huge*. Really, he looks like a viking poured into an exceptionally well tailored three-piece suit. 10:31:07 PM Hank: ....evening. 10:32:08 PM Canto: He smiles amiably at Hank. "Well met! ... navy, right?" 10:32:26 PM Hank: ...Yes. 10:33:54 PM Canto: His grin broadens a bit. "Knew it! Can always tell a sailor." He claps Hank on the shoulder amiably. Then he looks at Josie. "And you would be the beautiful Doctor Black, then?" 10:34:06 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:34:36 PM Canto: He holds out a hand to Josie! 10:34:56 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand! 10:37:48 PM Canto: He shakes her hand lightly, and kisses it lightly, bowing slightly. "I have read all of your work, Doctor Black. You should have been inducted well before now. Your treatise on the evolution of lunar ritualism in particular -- spot on." 10:40:55 PM Josie: ... thank you, I think. 10:41:18 PM Josie: It's a little strange to think any of it might actually *work.* 10:41:54 PM Canto: He smiles! "It is required reading at several leaning institutions." 10:43:01 PM Josie: But it's barely *sold.* 10:44:02 PM Canto: "But most of those sales are to us!" He turns to Ella. "And you would be the winsome Miss Burke, then. Our new shadowcaster." 10:45:36 PM Ella: That is indeed my name. What, if you don't mind me asking, is yours, dear soul? 10:45:49 PM Ella: Ella grins toothily at him. 10:46:40 PM Canto: "Ah, of course. I am Frederich Fortunada. I'm the administrator of this chapterhouse." He takes Ella's hand and kisses it! 10:47:16 PM Hank: Hank straightens a bit. 10:48:43 PM Canto: Frederich: I'm very sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier. Just had some previous engagements. And I just don't move as fast when the sun's up. I'm a bit sluggish during the day, truth be told. 10:48:46 PM Josie: Your reputation precedes you, sir. 10:50:06 PM Canto: Frederich: Oh, does it? 10:50:13 PM Canto: He eyes Theo. 10:50:19 PM Josie: Of being perfectly charming. And enjoying a good dance. 10:50:47 PM Canto: Frederich: Ahhh. Yes. Care to join me on the dance floor, doctor? 10:51:03 PM Josie: Josie smiles politely. "Of course." 10:51:27 PM Canto: Josie goes to dance with the vampire! 10:51:39 PM Hank: Hank continues to the bar! 10:52:18 PM Josie: Josie looks nothing like his longlost wife, so she should be okay, right? 10:52:29 PM Canto: Probably nothing! 10:53:35 PM Hank: Hank returns to Theo and Ella with two bourbons... and starts sipping from one. 10:54:34 PM Canto: Theo: you should probably have asked for a larger glass. 10:55:16 PM Hank: Possibly. Just trying not to look out of place. 10:55:42 PM Canto: Theo: Standing there with two drinks doesn't help that. 10:55:58 PM Hank: One's for the Doc. 11:00:44 PM Hank: I wasn't expecting Fortunada to be so... big. 11:02:10 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, yeah. He's pretty tall. What were you expecting? 11:03:16 PM Hank: Hank shrugs. "I've seen Nosferatu." 11:04:03 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. Well. Vampires wouldn't be able to blend in so well if they all looked like that. 11:05:00 PM Hank: Didn't know they'd need to blend. Secret world and all that. 11:05:36 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure. Someone like Count Orlock goes walking down the street, the mundane folk will definitely notice. 11:06:41 PM Canto: Theo: Vampires had to hide themselves pretty damn well. The church did a number on them during their purges. 11:07:47 PM Hank: Makes sense, I suppose. 11:10:17 PM Canto: Theo: Those that couldn't blend into society retreated to the darker places of the world, or got wiped out. 11:15:24 PM Hank: Hank sips. 11:17:28 PM Canto: Another man comes over and asks Ella to dance! He's also pretty good looking, with chestnut hair and green eyes. 11:20:16 PM Ella: Ella grins and accepts. "I think it's only fair that I warn you, though, that I haven't a blessed clue what I'm doing." 11:22:17 PM Canto: Man: Just follow my lead, you'll be fine. We're a building full of bookworms. 11:27:29 PM Canto: He sweeps Ella out onto the dancefloor! Theo and Hank stand there alone. 11:27:38 PM Canto: Theo: ...I'm not going to ask you to dance. 11:27:52 PM Hank: Wouldn't accept anyway. Sorry. 11:30:22 PM Canto: Theo: No worries. 11:30:36 PM Hank: You just playin' babysitter tonight? 11:31:31 PM Canto: Theo: No. You don't need one. I'm hoping to see someone who might have a better grasp on biotech than I do. 11:31:38 PM Canto: Theo: Get them to look at the engine. 11:31:48 PM Hank: Hank nods. 11:35:52 PM Canto: Theo: ... there's less people here than I expected, though, to be honest. 11:37:17 PM Hank: I'm surprised there's so many people who are a part of all this. 11:38:07 PM Canto: Theo: Boston is one of the cities that has a large Council presence. One of the few American cities, anyway. 11:41:07 PM Hank: Where's the Council really based? 11:44:04 PM Canto: Theo: It's called the Council of Sicily, but the main headquarters is a tiny island off the coast of Great Britain. Sicily is just where the first treaties were signed. 11:44:37 PM Hank: Ever been? 11:46:54 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure. It's really not much to look at. There's a castle, but most of it is underground. 11:49:34 PM Hank: Spent about a year in Ireland... couple months in Liverpool. 11:53:01 PM Canto: Theo is looking off toward the corner of the dance floor, eyes slightly narrowed. 11:53:51 PM Hank: Hank finishes his drink and looks where he's looking. 11:55:41 PM Canto: A woman comes up to Hank! She's very pretty, with long brown hair and wearing a fetch blue gown. "Care to dance?" 11:57:13 PM Hank: I better not, miss. I'm not the best dancer and I'll.... probably step on your toes or something. 11:57:59 PM Canto: She frowns. "I don't care about that." 11:59:10 PM Hank: I'm sorry, miss. I don't mean to insult you or anything. AM Canto: Girl: You haven't, yet. C'mon. AM Canto: She goes to grab Hank's hand! AM Hank: Hank doesn't stop her but isn't very enthusiastic about it. AM Canto: She drags him out to the dance floor! AM Hank: Hank tries hard not to step on her or make a complete fool of himself. AM Canto: It's a slow dance. It's hard to mess it up terribly much. AM Hank: ....Name's Stevenson, by the way. Hank Stevenson. You? AM Canto: Girl: Tabitha. Tabitha Henry. I'm pretty new here myself. AM Hank: So what's your connection to the council, Miss Henry? AM Canto: Tabitha: What's yours? I didn't find out I was special until about a week ago. AM Hank: New recruit. AM Canto: Tabitha: I guess that's what I am, too. AM Canto: Tabitha: They've been training me to use my powers. AM Hank: Yeah. They sent a Yeti to train us. AM Canto: Tabitha: Oh! Haven't met one yet, myself. AM Hank: What do you do? AM Canto: Tabitha: Oh, I start fires. AM Canto: Tabitha: With my mind. AM Hank: ..... AM Canto: Tabitha: What do you do? AM Hank: I uh... bend metal. AM Josie: ((A wicked firestarter!)) AM Canto: Tabitha: Ohhhh. And you only just found out recently? AM Hank: Yeah. It's a... big adjustment. AM Canto: Tabitha: That it is. AM Canto: Tabitha: ... I almost burned down my house. AM Hank: Not sure what the proper response to that is. AM Canto: Tabitha: ... you could say 'I'm sorry to hear that.' AM Hank: Hank blushes and nods. "Sorry to hear that. Nobody got hurt?" AM Canto: Tabitha: Thankfully, no. It started in my room, and my family was able to get out. They thought I was dead, but I'm apparently immune to the flames that I start. AM Hank: That's good. AM Canto: The song ends! AM Canto: Tabitha: well. Thank you for indulging me. I won't impose on you any further. AM Hank: Hank smiles. "My pleasure, Miss Henry." AM Canto: She leaves Hank alone.! AM Hank: Hank looks around to see where the others are. AM Canto: Theo is nowhere to be seen. Josie is still dancing with Frederich, and Ella is just finishing up a dance with her guy.